ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
All for Kin
"All for Kin" is the third episode of season 2 of Final Fantasy Still. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Story At an unknown place, one of the Espers acknowledges that some of their kin that fell into imperial hands have started the "Dream of the Fayth", while the other claims to have seen this coming. The former laments on how they were powerless against the Empire's Judge Magisters, and the latter one considers the dream of his kin as "whining". Then one identified as "Wroth" asks the sceptic one to mind his tongue. The sceptic one sarcastically asks Wroth if he enjoys their new home who replies he will ignore his comments and demands him to lend his power to the fayth, but he refuses. Wroth tries to explain to the sceptic one how the status of the world rests in their hands, but the argument ensues between Totemas who consider themselves as the only constant among all worlds, while the rebelious Esper says that they never had any influence of what is going on in worlds. When Wroth says that they move elements and time, the sceptic Esper retorts by saying if it wasn't by human hands that the time was compressed. Asked by Wroth what is going to do, the rebelious Esper says that he will choose a champion different from the one dreamt by other Espers. Wroth misunderstands the role of the champion that the Esper will choose and the other Totema clarifies that his champion will be a "sword" rather than a "shield". Wroth then expresses his concern in the Hume-kind's name that the rebelious Esper's actions will not bring their own destruction. At the Edge of Madness, Golbez appears before the Emperor reporting that the fayth's dream has appeared. The Emperor assumes that the Espers are growing desperate and that Golbez returned empty-handed. The armor-clad man says that they wouldn't want to break the promise they made with Jecht, the Emperor commenting on how dishonorable that would be. He expresses interest in knowing that Tidus was summoned by the Espers. Golbez then suggests to gather all Espers, arguing that it would be more convenient to them to do so while the Espers are dreaming up the boy's existence. However, the Emperor decides that recapturing Terra saying that she is the only Esper who continues to grow. Golbez is opposed to the idea, stating that the resistance poses no threat to them, and the Emperor says that the operation has already been arranged. The Emperor then sends Gabranth to prepare for their attack and asks Golbez if he has any objections, but the armor-clad man says that he has none, and he dismisses Golbez. At the Pandaemonium, Golbez passes by Kefka who asks him about the current situation, but the armor-clad man dissapears before him and Kefka complains about his silence. At the Lunar Canyon, Cecil calls for Zeid who appears shortly after him. When Zeid asks Cecil about how is he doing he calls his former superior "captain" and Cecil says that he no longer is his captain. Cecil then urges Zeid to tell him why he called him as he does not want to put his former subordinate in danger. Golbez then reveals himself as the one who have called for Cecil, much to the imperial deserter's surprise. Zeid and Golbez then warn Cecil that the Empire is sending Judge Magisters to the Rift to reclaim Terra. When asked by Cecil why he shares this information with him, Golbez simply states that it is not in the Empire's best interest to dispose of the resistance. Reluctant, Cecil considers Golbez's charity true by Zeid's request. Golbez and Zeid then leave, with the latter one expressing his hopes in Cecil's success. Cecil then wonders why he finds it so easy to trust Golbez and leaves the enemy territory as Kain arrives at the place and sees him go. At the Dream's End, Tidus finishes the last of Mimics and the Warrior of Light compliments the Onion Knight on how well he trained the blonde. Tidus then meets up with the two and feeling disconnected from them suggests that he should also get a "cool nickname". Warrior says that "Tidus" suits the man just fine and he asks how they got their names. Onion Knight says that he earned his through his legendary deeds who when asked by Tidus to reveal some of them states that he will not speak about the with him. When the blitzball player says that the Onion Knight is just a "little kid playing pretend", the boy just laughs him off and says that he is the one who protected the crystal from the Empire, surprising Tidus. As a proof, the Onion Knight summons the crystal. The Warrior of Light and the Onion Knight then explain that the reason why they are hiding at the Dream's End is that for the crystal to stay safe and not fall into enemy hands. When Tidus asks about the man that attacked them when he first arrives, he states that he is surprised to learn that the attacker is an imperial general who for reasons unknown has not attacked again. The Warrior of Light then admits that the Empire is acting strange and the Onion Knight says that they know they are planning something. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 2 episodes